


【九昀/昀九】谈情

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【九昀/昀九】谈情

敲门声如约响了起来。  
“进来。”董思成盯着电脑屏幕上胶着的战事，随手把手边的杯子递给来人，“你的。”  
身侧的床垫凹陷下去，来人小心翼翼地靠近他，双手捧着杯子，把下巴搁在他肩上，软软柔柔的头发丝也蹭到他耳朵尖上，屏息凝神和他一起注视着电脑屏幕。  
一局终了董思成才长舒一口气，本意要伸手去勾自己的水杯，旁边就递来一个杯子碰到嘴边，他张开嘴用牙齿咬住杯沿，抬高下巴，水就从杯子里细细地流进嘴里。  
解了渴又能再战一局，小了四个月的弟弟就乖乖呆着，从不打扰的角度窥探屏幕上的战况和董思成的操作，瞅准空隙问上一句“这个怎么用”，边说边探头去观察董思成搁在键盘边上的双手，张着圆圆的嘴出神地感叹一句，哇，好厉害。  
还有更厉害的。嘴上不说的人手上立即行动起来，扫出一个光辉战绩等崇拜者的赞叹。身后的人带着游戏以外的意味搂上他的腰，垂着眼看键盘却像是真在认真学习。他真挚地说，哥，你教教我吧。  
教什么教，他就从来没见过金廷祐打游戏。早就预约好床位和时长的人软乎乎地滚到他的床上，翻出来四方形的小袋子，塞到他放开了键盘的手心里，露出一点牙齿看着他的眼睛笑，“哥，你教教我吧。”  
你什么不会，我还能教你什么。董思成把话含在唇间，用舌尖推进金廷祐嘴里。俯下身接吻的时候他眯起眼来看金廷祐，近距离的那双眼睛也毫不回避地打量他，嘴上交战，眼神也跟着推拉。  
象征幕布拉开的一吻后他已经翻身趴在另一具身体上，手掌贴着单薄平坦的腹部撑起身体，打开腿跨坐在金廷祐腿上，指尖往回勾着金廷祐浴衣上的腰带稍稍提起来，歪头瞧着乖巧的弟弟脸上的表情，慢条斯理地拉着带子的一端，解散了腰间的结。  
室内温度足够温暖，浴衣下面也只多了一条内裤。董思成双手交叠握住它，听到一声急促的吸气声，身下坐着的一双腿屈起来，便顺势向下滑去，交合的地方隔着布料相抵，情欲的表达更加直白而让人兴奋。  
还需要什么教导吗？人类在坦诚相对时一切本该无师自通。身上拖拖沓沓的浴衣碍事，董思成在床上站起身，在金廷祐面前脱了浴衣，底下最后遮蔽的衣物也除去，坦然地受着底下视线的热切注视。扮演好等待受教的角色的人伸手捏着他的脚踝，揉他的小腿肚，直到他的腿间也做出回应，也同样期待一场避人耳目的欢爱。  
身传胜于言教。  
董思成又跨坐回那双腿上，拉下内裤的边缘让另一根阴茎也得以探出头来，手上撕开了安全套的包装，捻着圆边抵在它的顶端，用手指固定住，再把它圈在手里，把薄膜一下一下地向下捋开，套好。随后他跪在床上抬起身，向前挪了挪膝盖，又稍稍沉下身去，伸到身后的手指努力分开两边臀肉，试探性地蹭着裹在安全套里的龟头，往下坐一坐。  
疼。董思成的脸都皱起来，立刻撅高屁股远离危险物品，又从床头摸出润滑剂来，毫不犹豫地往手上倒出一大堆，黏糊糊地往身下伸，蹭到臀肉股间也全都是一片湿滑，细长的手指在身体里摸索熟悉的位置，偶然滑过要害腰上一软，避无可避，索性一只手撑着床铺，对着金廷祐低低地发出呻吟，做出邀请。  
更多的手指很快填补了仅剩的空缺，金廷祐带着自己的手指转动抠挖的感觉都要比自己摸索更能引诱情动。董思成一只手不够支撑，抽出了另一只手把屁股全权交给金廷祐去开发，身体里的作着恶，耳朵边的还要提醒他，“哥，放松一点。”  
嗯……啊……  
他作不了更多回答，低下头双腿发着抖。  
握着主动权的人决定告一段落，托着他的屁股示意他该坐上来。董思成自己直起腰，拉开屁股上的手，撑着床慢慢把穴口对准那根阴茎，一点一点吞进身体里去。  
身体里塞着一根硬硬的柱状物让人又涨又痒，董思成做着深呼吸放松身体，回想自己又因为什么理由非要在演出前夜跟金廷祐满足生理需求，向下瞥见金廷祐眉头紧锁一动也不敢动，忽觉总之是有个人垫背，心情开朗不少，抬起屁股尝试着掌握身体一起一落，夹着阴茎摩擦的动作让身下的人吸了一大口气又变得僵硬，不自觉就炫耀起来，抬起身体让阴茎退出更多，再一口气滑溜溜地坐到底。  
“啊！”  
得意忘形。硬物正中红心，董思成浑身像过了电一样一阵麻，跌坐在金廷祐身上，内里还收缩着绞插到深处的阴茎，腰上却又麻又酸不想动弹。被隐性折磨着的人动手去拉他的大腿根，被他又一次拒绝，摆出你动我就不要操我的条件，满意地看不敢反抗的人又把手缩回去，委委屈屈地等他自己动。  
自然要补偿一下乖孩子。董思成找好角度支撑，下面开始有规律地持续上下摆动屁股，掌握着节奏让快感在身体里逐步积累，上面抬起头粘着另一张嘴，氧气消耗的过程中晕晕乎乎地下意识加快了速度摆着腰。临近高潮前身体对于失控的快感起了戒备，摆动的腰吞进阴茎时也避开敏感处，董思成抽出一只手握住自己的阴茎，打算在自己的掌控里攀上顶点。  
只不过有些人一向不过是在适当的时候扮演乖巧。董思成坐在金廷祐身上仰着脖子撸手里的阴茎，一个大意就被推翻在床，一只手顺着腰线滑过臀部再捞起他的腿根，董思成看着金廷祐把他的腿架在肩上，拉开他的身体在里面抽动。这时候的金廷祐脸色总是冷淡着，动作却像是要把董思成撞散了一样，一遍一遍用力捅进他的身体撞在要紧处，情潮像洪水一样劈头盖脸地砸到脸上身上，董思成抓着金廷祐的肩膀弓着腰，无法掩饰地随着动作叫出声，和着床板的吱呀响声和金廷祐的喘息混到一起去，锁在这扇房门里。  
结束后金廷祐趴在董思成身上不愿意动，董思成拍拍他的肩，至少先把软了的鸟抽出来，免得又要费劲洗屁股。金廷祐依言退出去，把教学用具撸下来，打了结丢出董思成的视线范围。  
洗还是要洗的，谁让自己要引狼入室。董思成揉揉腰不急着起身，一双光溜溜的手臂又缠上来，把刚刚还没彻底满足的欲求又再次撩拨起来。这回该交换场地了。  
执意往怀里蹭着的人还没立刻察觉董思成的意图，直到屁股上被响亮地“啪”地打一下才猛地抬头看他，“转过去。”  
说转过去就转过去，还懂事地趴在床上脱了内裤。董思成又用不少润滑涂金廷祐的入口，手指埋进去时里面湿漉漉黏糊糊一片，出于报复心理找到敏感点就刻意折磨，几乎要把身下人指奸到射精，颤抖着小声恳求董思成说哥不要了。  
你操我吧。  
那自然好。董思成刚被操过一通身体犯懒，扶着阴茎埋进舒适紧致的后穴里，接着就趴在金廷祐背上耸动屁股，浅浅地抽出去一些又完全插进去，只是总故意去磨要命的那一处，性质恶劣地加快另一具身体的进程，张嘴用牙齿咬白嫩的肩膀，留了一点淡淡的粉红就点到为止，实在无法忍耐时就喘着气叼着耳朵尖用牙齿磨，耳垂上被犬齿咬出一个浅浅的坑，董思成把它卷在舌尖，再湿漉漉地吐出来，说廷祐，你看你的耳洞，下面偏还顶着那里磨蹭。  
金廷祐也受不住，稍稍抬起屁股迎合董思成，在毫不留情的攻势下很快绞着阴茎射在床单上，嘴里呜呜咽咽叫着挠董思成的心肺，直到精液被射进身体里才得以片刻喘息，长长叹出一口气，也忘了问怎么自己就被实践了真正的内射。  
收拾完了脏兮兮的人和床，不宜到场的未成年小孩自然搬了先跟别人去住，董思成伸展手脚平摊在床上，另一个脑袋挨过来时就低头瞧一眼，捏着刚刚尝过的耳垂说你打个耳洞吧，戴耳环好看。  
金廷祐抬手去握他的手，仿佛早就准备好了接过这句话，那哥给我打。  
好。  
—END—


End file.
